thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
Channel Awesome Wiki
Welcome to ThatGuyWithTheGlasses Wiki The wiki about ThatGuyWithTheGlasses.com that since October 25, 2008 Table of Contents History of TGWTG.com Main Contributors Shows Interviews Facts Wiki Staff ;February 13, 2009/All About the Drive Last night/This morning was all about the TGWTG team's drive as we, the staff, hurriedly edited and created an article outlining the events of the night. You can read it by going to this article, Drive Report. Everyone had a great time in the staff's impromptu chat on Skype where we had several guests. Eventually, we had a special shout-out and everyone had a good time despite certain technical difficulties. We, the staff, thank TGWTG for their hard work! Cferra P.S. I personally think the Good Son review was haunted. Haunted by the soulless eyes of Culkin! ;February 10, 2009/Update from last post To add to Cferra's post, I now have some info for Handsome Tom's page, and I just made TheCat's profile. AngryJoe will be sending me a profile in the next day or so, and Daffy is working on getting Paw's up. Cferra will be getting info on Mike Ellis during the live donation drive, which we will also be following and posting about on a page here. As well, once the videos start coming out over the following weeks as regular content, I will be capturing screencaps to add to the respected pages. We'll also have some stuff on the live TA podcast. It's gonna be a busy month, everyone! :) ~Spike's Girl Edit by Cferra: Let's not forget, Staff member Daffy has a very special birthday tomorrow as he turns 18! That means he can legally vote in a state that has problems with hanging chads! ;February 4th, 2009/Changes. I am pleased to announce that we have added a few more potential pages for people to create and that we are one step closer to finishing the staff's articles. Keep up the good work, team! -Cferra To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. type=create width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the ' ', and see . * Check out ' ' if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. * Or head on over to the forums and coordinate with the community on editing, projects, and more. Transmission Awesome is the official podcast of Channel Awesome and is produced by Bored Shitless Productions. Launched on October 16th, 2008, it stars contributors Rollo T, HopeWithinChaos, Coldguy and Dr. Gonzo. In the show, set up like a radio show, the trio discuss goings on on the website from the best blog of the week to videos. "'Aw... You Guys...' The TGWTG Crew show their joy over the successful Donation Drive" __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse